Tiga Tahun di Masa Lalu
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: Drabble, oneshot fic. Inspired from "Song For..." by "Rookiez is Punk'D". Kaito-Rin pairing.


xXx_xXx

"**Tiga Tahun di Masa Lalu"**

**By: matryoshka-shu**

**Vocaloid©Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and others**

xXx_xXx

**April 20****09**

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang selalu membosankan. Saat itulah pertama kulihat dia, sebagai perwakilan siswa baru. Gadis itu berbicara di atas podium dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Saya, sebagai perwakilan siswa baru, Rin Kagamine."

.

**Mei 20****09**

Sore hari, ketika baru pulang sekolah. Di stasiun yang mulai ramai, dia duduk di sebelahku. Sambil membaca buku, ia terlihat sangat serius. Aku pun berhenti terus menatapnya, daripada nanti dianggap_ stalker_.

.

**Agustus 20****09**

Kantin sekolah yang penuh seperti hari-hari biasa pada jam istirahat. Makan siang bersama Gakupo sahabatku dan saat berpaling, kulihat gadis itu kebingungan mencari tempat duduk kosong.

Rasanya ingin kupanggil dia agar duduk di kursi kosong di sampingku, hanya saja...

"Rin! Sebelah sini!" ia lalu duduk bersama dengan sekelompok gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Kaito! Kaito! Hei, jangan memperhatikan seorang gadis sampai sebegitunya atau seseorang akan mencuri makananmu!"

Kesadaranku kembali ke bumi dan segera merebut kembali sandwich-ku dari Gakupo.

.

**Oktober 2009**

Kereta di pagi hari selalu penuh sesak. Untung aku beruntung masih dapat tempat duduk. Tapi, sepertinya Rin tidak cukup beruntung sepertiku. Tadi saja kulihat ia berlari memasuki gerbong kereta.

Ingin kutawarkan tempat dudukku padanya, tapi kulihat seorang nenek tua di dekatku juga sedang berdiri.

Yah, setidaknya aku jadi bisa berdiri di dekatnya.

.

**Januari**** 201****0**

Belum tanggal 25, tetapi suasana natal hadir di seluruh kota yang diselimuti salju putih. Sehabis belanja untuk memasak makan malam, kulewati sebuah toko buku. Rin terlihat keluar dari sana, tersenyum ketika ia melihatku.

Lalu ia melenggang pergi setelah kubalas senyumnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat ia memegangi kedua lengannya—kedinginan.

Padahal bisa saja kuberikan syal ini padanya, namun ia sudah terlalu jauh untuk bisa kukejar.

.

**Maret 201****0**

Papan pengumuman yang ramai dikelilingi siswa. Rupanya pengumuman nilai ujian tertinggi sudah tertera di sana. Namaku, tidak ada tentunya. Aku tidak termasuk dalam kelompok siswa-siswa jenius itu. Tapi satu nama yang membuatku terperangah, peringkat pertama di antara semua siswa kelas satu.

"Rin Kagamine."

Yang empunya nama yang terlihat berjalan ke arah kelasnya hanya tersenyum kecil dikelilingi teman-temannya.

.

**Juni 201****0**

Festival sekolah terasa begitu ramai. Cukup lelah juga, sebagai ketua panitia di kelas yang dipilih dengn terpaksa. Untung saja rumah hantu yang kami kelola berjalan dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba Rin terlihat dari jauh dengan baju _maid_ berwana putih dan kuning yang ia kenakan, membagikan beberapa pamflet sepanjang jalan. Ia pun menuju ke arahku

"_Maid _dan_ Butler_ café yang dikelola kelasku, tolong datang!" senyumnya.

Aku pun mengangguk, lalu ia melanjutkan tugasnya membagikan pamflet.

"Hei, Gakupo. Bisakah nanti kau gantikan tugasku sebentar?"

.

**September 201****0**

Gadis itu terlihat kepayahan mencari sesuatu di balik tumpukan daun pohon maple yang berguguran di tanah.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" aku menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku kehilangan kunci rumahku. Mungkin saja terjatuh di sini."

Aku pun teringat sesuatu, lalu kembali berbalik.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Lalu aku kembali membawa sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk not balok berwarna keemasan dan menunjukkannya padanya.

"Ini milikmu?"

"Darimana kau..."

"Temanku yang menemukannya pagi ini."

Ia terlihat senang, terlihat wajahnya sangat lega.

"Terima kasih banyak!" ia membungkuk padaku dan lalu pergi berlari. Sedangkan aku—lagi— hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Apa yang kuharapkan…?"

.

**Desember 2010**

Malam Natal sendirian itu menyebalkan. Punya orangtua, kok jarang-jarang pulang ke rumah? Aku pun berjalan-jalan di pusat kota yang penuh dengan orang berbahagia. Pasangan yang sedang mesra, keluarga yang berkumpul bersama.

Memasukkan uang ke dalam _vending machine_, mengambil sekaleng _café latte_ hangat dari sana dan kembali berkeliling. Ah, aku melihat dia di sebuah _café._ Lagi-lagi, ia terlihat hanya sendirian…mungkin sama sepertiku?

Tidak. Ia bersama teman-teman wanitanya yang baru saja bergabung dengannya. Ia tersenyum dan entah kenapa aku sangat senang melihatnya tersenyum begitu bahagia.

.

**Maret 2011**

"Kau menyukai gadis itu?"

"Hah?" menatap Gakupo yang menebak secara acak. Ia lalu menunjuk pada gadis pirang yang sedang bermain voli di gym.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau terus memperhatikannya? Sejak kita kelas satu."

Aku tak menggubris Gakupo. Melanjutkan memakan es krimku sebelum ia mencair.

"Kau tau aku cukup tau banyak tentang dia."

"Gadis mana yang kau tidak 'cukup tau banyak' di sekolah ini, kau playboy!" ucapku sambil memutar mata.

"Ahaha! Tapi itu berguna, lho. Yang aku tau: dia punya cukup banyak teman, tapi selalu serius belajar, tidak banyak cowok yang mendekatinya. Sampai sekarang juga ia tidak punya pacar."

"Berarti dia…sama sepertiku?"

"Ng? tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak punya pacar karena ia terlalu pintar untuk laki-laki, sedangkan kau, kau terlalu bodoh…"

Tidak perlu melanjutkan, Gakupo. Satu tonjokan ke perutnya dan perkelahian di pinggir lapangan berlanjut. Berkelahi di depan publik tidak memalukan. Yang lebih memalukan itu ya…

"Hei, itu kenyataan, kan?! Ujian kemarin saja, berapa pelajaran yang harus kau ulang?!"

Jangan mengucapkan itu keras-keras, terutama di depan DIA, bodoh!

.

**Mei 2011**

Ramalan cuaca yang kulihat di televisi pagi ini tidak tepat. Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba saat aku di jalan pulang sekolah. Aku yang sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan payung akhirnya berteduh di depan sebuah toko.

Hujannya begitu deras, dan dingin. Tapi kalau sekarang, hujannya mau turun selamanya juga tak apa. Karena saat ini Rin tepat di sebelahku, ikut berteduh di tempat yang sama denganku.

.

**September 2011**

Sepulang sekolah di stasiun, biasanya aku akan melihat sosoknya yang selalu membaca buku sambil menunggu kereta. Namun hari ini, dari pagi aku sama sekali tak melihatnya. Bahkan di sekolah, ketika aku sengaja ke kelasnya dengan alasan mencari pinjaman kamus. Ia tidak ad di kelas. Mungkin tidak masuk karena sakit?

Selain status ketidak-hadirannya, aku juga penasaran, kira-kira apa yang menimbulkan perasaan kecewa ini…

.

**Oktober 2011**

Semua siswa senior ribut soal buku tahunan. Mereka menunjuk perwakilan masing-masing kelas untuk jadi anggota panitia. Biasanya aku tidak akan mau ikut urusan sibuk seperti itu, hanya saja kali ini…

"Jadi yang sudah terkumpul: Luka Megurine kelas XII-8, Yuimaru Hashigawa kelas XII-7 dan Daisuke Namikawa kelas XII-1 dan saya perwakilan kelas XII-3. Setelah dari kelas ini kami akan berkeliling lagi. Kelas ini, siapa yang jadi perwakilannya?" Rin yang sedang keliling melakukan perekrutan berbicara di depan kelasku.

Tanpa ragu aku mengangkat tangan. Tidak peduli pada tatapan heran seisi kelas yang sudah tau sifatku.

"Baiklah. Namamu?" senyumnya lalu megambil buku catatannya dan alat tulis.

"Aku Kaito Shion."

"Baiklah, mohon kerjasamanya, Shion-san."

Yang membuatku shock adalah, selama tiga tahun ini, baru sekali ini dia tau namaku.

.

**Desember 2011**

Malam tahun baru maupun malam Natal sama saja. Biasanya. Namun tahun ini berbeda. Kami panitia pelaksanaan buku tahunan mengadakan sedikit refreshing. Jalan-jalan melihat kembang api boleh juga dibilang _refreshing_. Setidaknya kita semua bersama, bergembira. Terlebih lagi aku bisa melihat Rin tertawa lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

.

**Februari 2011**

Hari ke-14 bulan ini. Hari dimana Gakupo selalu kewalahan membawa coklat pemberian dari gadis-gadis—yang tak pernah ia hitung jumlahnya.

Yah, memberikan coklat pada orang yang disuka di hari _Valentine_ adalah hal kesukaan wanita. Namun jika pria yang memberikan colat kepada gadis yang disukainya, aneh tidak, ya?

Akhirnya kutinggalkan saja sekotak coklat yang tanpa tertera satupun petunjuk identitas, ke dalam loker sepatunya.

.

**April 2011**

Gulungan kertas diploma yang sudah berada di tangan. Semua anak terlihat bahagia, tentu saja. Kami semua lulus. Akhir masa SMA, dan awal masa depan yang baru bagi kami.

Di sana, dia berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon sakura yang menggugurkan kelopak bunganya, satu demi satu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika hembusan kecil angin menerpanya. Bunga sakura gugur, menari mengelilingi figurnya membuat pemandangan itu menjadi sangat indah.

Aku pun menghampirinya. Kupikir, ini satu-satunya kesempatanku. Setelah lulus kami memiliki rencana masing-masing, dan jarak kami hanya akan jadi makin jauh jika tidak kugunakan momen ini.

"Anu…" ia pun menoleh.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, dan juga nilai tertinggimu, Kagamine-san."

"Terima kasih. Shion-san juga selamat atas kelulusannya."

"Ya. Terima kasih juga."

Suasana kembali hening. Angin berhembus makin kencang, bunga sakura menari makin liar seirama detak jantungku yang tidak beraturan.

"Bunganya…cantik…" ucap Rin, tiba-tiba. Sambil memperhatikan bunga yang berguguran, ia membuka tangannya dan menangkap satu kelopak, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Ya, sangat cantik."

Seperti dirimu.

"Kagamine-san…"

"Hm?" tatapannya menuju padaku lagi, menunggu apapun itu yang ingin kusampaikan padanya.

"Aku, selama ini… Kagamine-san… ah, bukan…" kucoba mengatur nafas dan detak jantungku. Semuanya, perasaan ini, akan meluap semua kali ini. Dan akhirnya, dengan suara tegas dan tatapan mata intens ke dalam iris birunya, aku pun mengatakannya.

"Rin, aku menyukaimu."

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang mata Rin sedikit melebar—kaget. Tapi gerak-geriknya tetap tenang.

"Kau tau, Shion-san…" aku pun makin gugup menanti jawaban. Sepertinya aku bisa merasakan keringat mengalir di pelipisku.

"Aku dapat beasiswa. Dengan itu, aku bisa kuliah di luar negeri dengan mudah."

_DEG_. Sepertinya jantungku ingin melompat keluar. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab dengan kata 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Entah kenapa aku yakin, setelah ini, yang akan dikatakannya adalah hal yang sangat buruk—untukku.

"Seminggu lagi aku akan berangkat ke Amerika."

Aku tidak pernah mendengar itu. Rencananya untuk keluar negeri. Bahkan saat kita masih bersama-sama dalam panitia pelaksanaan buku tahunan.

Di detik-detik yang singkat itu, otakku memutar kembali kalimat terakhir Rin. Suaranya yang bergetar kala mengucapkannya, senyum yang seperti tidak terjadi apapun, dan…

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi…"

Isak tangisnya terdengar menderu. Sambil mencoba menghapus airmatanya, ia berkata…

"Maafkan aku, Kaito!" nada lirih yang teramat sangat yang disampaikannya dalam nada tinggi di sela tangisannya.

.

**Empat tahun kemudian…**

Menunggu bus tiba di stasiun, aku mengutak-atik _smartphone_ di tanganku—meninjau ulang pekerjaanku kali ini. Begitu bersemangat, karena ingin cepat mendapat promosi di perusahaan penerbitan tempat aku bekerja saat ini.

Niat mengambil duduk di kursi terdekat, tapi ternyata sudah keduluan seseorang. Aku pun menarik kembali tas yang hendak kuletakkan di situ, namun aku terdiam karena melihat…

"Kaito Shion?" ucap gadis yang telah lebih dulu mengambil tempat dudukku.

"Ah, kau…" bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Gadis berambut pirang yang senyumnya sangat kusuka, yang terakhir kali kulihat empat tahun lalu di hari kelulusan.

Yang saat itu menolak pernyataan cintaku, dengan terpaksa.

"Rin Kagamine, kah?"

"Sudah lama sekali!"

"Ya, kau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Iya. Tapi untuk liburan sebentar saja. Nanti harus kembali lagi. Kau sekarang sudah kerja, ya? Dimana?"

"Ada, sebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Sudah lumayan lama."

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba _smartphone_-ku bergetar. Telepon dari seseorang. Kulihat identitas si penelepon di sana dan tertera nama 'Miku Hatsune'. Aku pun segera mengangkat telepon itu setelah meminta maaf pada Rin karena pembicaraan kita tertunda.

"Ya, halo! Pagi juga, sayang. Besok? Untuk apa? Oh, baiklah. Dengan teman-temanmu? Tidak ada yang laki-laki, kan? Haha! Bercanda, kok. Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi keretanya tiba, kok. Kau juga hati-hati, ya. Bye, love you" aku pun menutup telepon dari gadisku itu.

"Pacarmu?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya dia manis. Sikapnya juga. Pagi-pagi sudah telepon."

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Haha…"

Entah mengapa suasananya begitu…canggung. Untung saja Rin segera mengakhirinya.

"_Well_, maaf aku harus pergi. Orang yang menjemputku sudah datang," ucap Rin dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Keretaku juga sebentar lagi sepertinya tiba," saat itu memang pengumuman kereta tiba sedang disiarkan.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Aku juga. Sampai jumpa lagi, Rin."

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Kaito."

Kami berjabat tangan, lalu Rin pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Sebelum masuk ke kereta, aku sempat menolah ke belakang. Rin terlihat berlari ke arah seseorang pria berambut coklat, lalu mereka berpelukan.

Aku pun tersenyum, lalu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Beberapa lama kemudian, pintu gerbong kereta tertutup setelah aku mengambil tempat duduk.

Aku dan Rin bertemu lagi, setelah sekian lama. Kami bisa saja bersikap biasa, dan perasaan yang tertinggal di masa lalu, biarkan ia hanya menjadi sesuatu yang manis sekaligus pahit untuk dikenang.

_Moving on and get over the past._ Kami menjalani masa depan masing-masing, dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan masing-masing, yang sudah sepantasnya kami dapatkan.

Semua orang berhak untuk bahagia, meskipun kebahagiaanku kali ini tanpa dirimu. Dan mungkin, selamanya masing-masing dari kami akan tetap mengingat bahwa kami pernah saling mencintai.

.

**~End~**


End file.
